


Ace of Spades

by heytheremisterblue



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Aroace Gordon, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Written Before Half-Life: Alyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheremisterblue/pseuds/heytheremisterblue
Summary: Alyx and Gordon have a fun day out and he tells her a secret.





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benignmilitancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benignmilitancy/gifts).

> I'M NOT DEAD! I really really want to get back to writing HL fics! I was itching to write today and benign gave me a prompt I just had to get my hands on. I think aroace Gordon is a really cool headcanon I can absolutely see despite my love for shipping him. I can also definitely see demi Alyx...
> 
> I may end up deleting this later because I'm not super happy with it, but I wanted to let all of you know I'm still alive.

Ace of Spades

Her giddy, triumphant laugh erupted boldly from her small frame and echoed out among the trees and hills, immediately followed by a loud crash. This alerted absolutely no one in the vicinity of the White Forest base--they had heard enough banging and clatter to know it was just old Freeman and Vance dicking around outside, as usual.

The crash the rebels heard was caused by a very heavy piece of metal hitting another very heavy piece of metal at a velocity only achievable by the supernatural kick of the Gravity Gun. The sheet launched by the scientist arced and wobbled through the air before slamming down and sending nearby lighter objects scattering around its landing place. Sparks flew, and this was plenty cause for celebration from the ever-entertained Alyx sitting nearby.

“That was awesome, Gordon!” she cheered as she stood from the crate on which she’d been perched. “My turn.”

He relinquished the piece of equipment to her with no complaint; the thing was already a pain enough to lug around when he had the assistance of his HEV suit, so being in plainclothes only made it harder on his arms and back. Alyx, however, was able to carry it with a level of ease that confounded him. Tougher than she looked, in every way.

“Ugh, y’know what, actually?” she began. “I’m tired. Wanna take a break?”

His neck rolled on his shoulders and he felt the popping of strained muscles. “That’s fine with me.”

So the two of them found somewhere to sit, leaned up against a fence in soft dirt without having to sacrifice the warm sun that cut the chill of the breeze. It felt nice on his face. After nearly two years in Nevada, the sudden detour to City 17 had shocked him into remembering that he could actually enjoy sunshine again.

Alyx chuckled to herself and then looked up at him. “You want to hear something funny?”

“Shoot,” he nodded.

“You know Marc from the infirmary?”

“Yeah,” he responded. “Why?”

“I think he’s got a thing for me.”

Gordon thought for a second. “I mean, that doesn’t surprise me. You’re a catch.”

“Ew, god, don’t call me a catch,” she laughed. 

“What?” He began to laugh, too. “It’s the truth. Although… Marc isn’t exactly the most…”

She nodded as he trailed off. “I know. That’s why I thought it was funny.”

A couple of moments of quiet passed over them as they both thought about the situation. Gordon was the first to speak up. “Do _you_ want to hear something?”

“Sure?”

He sighed. “I’ve never had a ‘thing’ for anyone.”

For a second she blinked at him in disbelief. “Wait,” she finally said, “really?”

“Really.”

“Huh.” Her gaze turned away. “I mean, I don’t think that’s weird.”

His head snapped over to look at her. “You don’t?”

“No, not really. There’s a lot more to life than just… dating,” she shrugged. “If I’m being totally honest here, I’ve only had one or two crushes in my life.”

“I guess you’re right, but I… I feel guilty about it, almost.”

She frowned with concern. “Why?”

“Everyone’s rushing around trying to have children to ‘save the human race,’” he replied, shaking his head slightly. “It’s like, if I don’t want to get into a relationship, I’m being selfish.”

“I don’t want kids either, Gordon. You shouldn’t feel bad. One guy deciding not to have kids isn’t going to affect anything, no matter what anyone says.” 

“I guess you’re right, but it still feels like a responsibility.”

“Gordon,” she barked a little too suddenly, “Look at me.” He did as he was told, and she continued. “You saved the freaking planet. You saved _me._ You’ve done way more than your fair share. If you don’t want to have a family, you’ve earned that.”

He stared for a few seconds before smiling genuinely at her. “Thank you.”

She smiled back. “Sure, dork. Now!” she began as she popped up from her spot. “It’s time for me to show you how it’s done.”

“Oh, really?” he laughed, hoisting himself up off the ground behind her as she leapt for the Gravity Gun. 

“Yeah, really. You’re soft without the suit.”

“We’ll see about that!”


End file.
